secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.10
Note: "Undocumented Features/Changes" were not mentioned in the official release notes for one reason or another. These are resident-added to this page. =Second Life Preview 1.10 Release Notes= On May 15th, 2006, Version 1.9.1 was reversioned to version 1.10. If you're looking for changes before May 15th for this version, see the version 1.9.1 release notes. Build 26, May 15, 2006 There are lots and lots of new features in 1.9.1...so many, in fact, that folks asked why this new release doesn't count as a major version increase. Based on resident feedback, we've changed 1.9.1 to 1.10.0, effective as of this release. Please continue to report bugs, and continue to come play in Second Life Preview! Bug Fixes * Objects (particularly attachments) no longer lose bumpiness after a few minutes * Shadows on objects display correctly when a light moves nearby * Fixed some cases of flickering land textures * Fixed a crash when toggling fullscreen and windowed mode * Fixed cases where Appearance displayed the avatar incorrectly Build 27, May 16, 2006 Bug Fixes * Fixed a cause of failed teleports from within the same region * Improved avatar lighting in Appearance * Fixed a bug that prevented trees from being selected, edited, or moved Build 28, May 18, 2006 Bug Fixes * Edit > Features tab wording improved to be more descriptive * Resolved a viewer crash affecting the graphics pipeline * Default settings now improved to accommodate low-end machines * Added some fine-tuning for LOD settings * Light sources continue to emit light even if you leave their vicinity and return * Horizon no longer rendered incorrectly for NVIDIA 7800 graphics cards * Map no longer blank when logging in with Start Location from login screen * Linden plants and trees no longer excluded from occlusion culling node * Fixed a problem where the agent camera would not follow a moving object * Animation uploaded no longer displays default texture when Vertex Shaders are enabled * Color picker now updates numeric values when selecting different color objects * User-defined force now more consistent preventing flexible objects from being affected adversely * Light sources no longer flicker when an area has multiple light sources Undocumented Features/Changes * Debug > Rendering > Animate Textures (Ctrl-Alt-A) Build 29, May 19, 2006 Bug Fixes * Sending IMs to a resident in a non-adjacent region no longer gives the message "user is online" * Fixed a bug that caused tree objects to use the wrong LOD and disappear while still in view * RGB values in Color Picker now update correctly when switching between objects * Map now displays correctly when logging into a specific location * Fixed a bug that caused attachments to disappear briefly * Default graphics settings should set correctly when switching between 1.10 Preview and 1.9 Undocumented Features/Changes * About Land -> Options has been organized and reworded. * Shadows cast by objects have been removed. ** "Cast Shadows" option under Edit -> Object removed. * Debug: Character -> Character Load Test and Rendering -> Local Tree Lighting removed (may have been removed in an earlier point release during preview). Build 30, May 22, 2006 Bug Fixes * Fixed a case of terrain texture corruption * Fixed a viewer crash when using Select Texture to color a flexible prim Build 31, May 23, 2006 Bug Fixes * Fixed a display bug for flexible objects while crossing a region * Fixed default settings for nVidia 7900 cards =Second Life Release 1.10 Release Notes= 1.10.0(32) May 24, 2006 Features * Hardware lighting ** Any primitive in Second Life may be turned into a light *** Light properties are radius, color, intensity, and falloff ** New options in the Preference panel indicate the type of lighting you want to use *** "Sun or Moon only" is best for low-performance hardware **** Everything in-world is lit in real time by the sun or moon only *** "Nearby Lights" is available for any hardware configuration **** Everything in-world is lit by sun or moon and up to six nearby light sources ** More information about the new lighting system is available here: *** http://forums.secondlife.com/showthread.php?t=100128 * Flexible objects ** Cube, prism and cylinder primitive types can now be made flexible as a client-side effect ** Simulation parameters for material and responsiveness to gravity and wind ** Objects that are flexible cannot be physical and are always phantom ** Use of these is currently limited to preserve framerate as they increase amount of client-side processing * Occlusion culling ** Frame rate is improved when objects that would normally be rendered are hidden from view ** FPS will be significantly improved when inside a structure *** Windows or other transparent surfaces will decrease effectiveness as objects in view will be rendered, whether or not they are within the structure ** Toggle with CTRL-SHIFT-o on all platforms * New "Click Action" functionality for objects ** Object creators can select a default left-click action for objects: *** Touch (default), Sit, Buy, Pay, or Open ** These actions happen immediately when a resident left-clicks on the object, without a menu ** Builders set the action in the build tools "General" panel, at the bottom ** Click actions override touch events for scripts *** If you want the touch behavior, be sure "touch (default)" is the click action ** You can't set "Buy" as the action unless an object is for sale ** "Sit" should be useful for both chairs and vehicles ** "Open" should be useful for vendors that sell packaged objects * Updated functionality for the Top Scripts/Top Colliders dialog ** Improvements allow Estate owners to return or disable offending objects *** Disabling an object makes it non-physical and disables all scripts * Classified ads now have an auto-renew option ** Checking the "Auto renew each week" checkbox in Profile > Classifieds will cause your classified to be republished instead of expiring after one week ** You will be charged the same listing price as the initial classified ** To change the listing price, you need to make a new classified * Universal Binary installer for Mac clients is now standard ** PowerPC and Intel Mac versions are now bundled together in one "Universal Binary" installer ** Minimum required version for Second Life is now 10.3.9 * The Login screen now features a box to select the region to log into ** This has the same effect as using a SLURL to log into a region New LSL functions * llHTTPRequest ** Added new LSL call & event to support HTTP access from external scripts ** LSL Function usage: *** key llHTTPRequest(string , list , string ) **** Send HTTP request to with and , returning key uniquely identifying the request **** Currently, the only supported parameter is the following key/value pair: HTTP_METHOD, ** LSL Event usage: *** http_response(key , integer , list , string ) **** Called when a pending HTTP request completes with the HTTP , and response **** This facility supports GET, PUT and POST methods, X-SecondLife-headers, text/* MIME types, and transcoding of body contents to LSL's Unicode strings * llGetParcelFlags ** Get the parcel flags (PARCEL_FLAG_*) for the parcel including the point pos ** Returns an integer that is a bit field of flags ** This bitfield can be ANDed with a flag to see if that flag is set for that parcel ** Usage: *** integer llGetParcelFlags(vector pos) ** Example: *** if (llGetParcelFlags() & PARCEL_FLAG_ALLOW_CREATE_OBJECTS) llOwnerSay("You may create objects in this parcel!"); ** Bitfields: *** PARCEL_FLAG_ALLOW_FLY **** Used to determine if a parcel allows flying *** PARCEL_FLAG_ALLOW_SCRIPTS **** Used to determine if a parcel allows outside scripts *** PARCEL_FLAG_ALLOW_LANDMARK **** Used to determine if a parcel allows landmarks to be created *** PARCEL_FLAG_ALLOW_TERRAFORM **** Used to determine if a parcel allows anyone to terraform the land *** PARCEL_FLAG_ALLOW_DAMAGE **** Used to determine if a parcel allows damage *** PARCEL_FLAG_ALLOW_CREATE_OBJECTS **** Used to determine if a parcel allows anyone to create objects *** PARCEL_FLAG_USE_ACCESS_GROUP **** Used to determine if a parcel limits access to a group *** PARCEL_FLAG_USE_ACCESS_LIST **** Used to determine if a parcel limits access to a list of residents *** PARCEL_FLAG_USE_BAN_LIST **** Used to determine if a parcel uses a ban list *** PARCEL_FLAG_USE_LAND_PASS_LIST **** Used to determine if a parcel allows passes to be purchased *** PARCEL_FLAG_LOCAL_SOUND_ONLY **** Used to determine parcel restricts spatialized sound to the parcel Other changes * Performance enhancements for audio streaming * Texture loading performance improvements * Improved "Interest List" functionality keeps objects from being reloaded in view so often * Objects that were set Material Light prior to 1.9.1 will be listed as 'Fullbright(Legacy)' ** Once this setting is changed for an object, it cannot be set back to this value except via script * Added "Wear" and "Take" options to "Open" menu for objects * "Pay" now included in left-click options for objects * Improvements to the Properties window for objects * Added region rating to listings in the Find menu * Initial load of Events page defaults to current and upcoming events * World map now puts focus on "Teleport" button after entering a region name and pressing "Enter" * Mouselook now shows region, position, and damage at the top of the screen, but does not show currency, time, or packet loss * IMs now include time stamp for local time when message was received Bug fixes * Offline IMs should appear correctly while logging in * Second Life starts correctly when file pathnames include special characters (including non-English operating systems) * Fixed a cause of failure for offline inventory offers * The "Purchase" button now greys out while your transaction is being processed * Edit axes no longer display behind the object being edited * Left-click "buy" now disables when the object is no longer for sale * Residents you have muted can no longer offer you teleports * Fixed a bug that caused the mouse pointer to move incorrectly while dragging HUD attachments * Estate telehubs now override parcel landing points * Fixed a bug that made water turn invisible * Low-end video cards no longer display only one terrain texture * llMapDestination now properly clamps to 768m on the Z-axis * Avatar flying state is persistent across a teleport * Fixed an bug that affected uploads of sounds * Fixed a bug that caused SLURLs to fail with Internet Explorer 1.10.0(33) (Server Only) May 24, 2006 Bug Fixes * Resolved an issue that caused group invitations to Officers to offer Member status instead * First Land no longer misidentified and therefore able to be bought by Residents who have already owned land 1.10.0(34) May 26, 2006 Bug fixes * Resolved a compatibility issue for PowerPC users running Mac OS X 10.3.9 * Fixed a bug causing HUD objects to work incorrectly * Fixed a bug causing child prims on new HUD objects to remain invisible * Fixed a bug causing objects to disappear due to occlusion culling * Other residents should now be heard after unmuting them and relogging * The Mac autoupdate utility should properly show download progress Category:Release Notes